Volume
by redwhirlwind
Summary: A Soulsilvershipping fan fiction! It takes place in Cerulean City at the cape. Lyra confesses she's worried about Silver. I didn't spend much time on this, I hope it's in character. I think it is, because the story takes place after Lance talks to Silver so he isn't as rude as before, and I'd like to believe his training has left him more open. I don't own Pokemon or the characters


She's a fairly quiet girl, doesn't say much at all, really. He, on the other hand, is rather loud, and tends to talk quite a lot. Despite his talkative nature, he never really says what needs to be said. But who could blame him? He doesn't have anyone to say those things to, for he is yet to be re-united with his one and only close companion, or at least that's what he had thought. Until recently he didn't think he had anyone but Green, and he certainly never would have guessed that the quiet girl he first saw at Elm's lab would ever be as close to him as she was right now.

Silver had been traveling in the Johto/Kanto regions ever since the day he stole his first starter, the day he first saw her. He was less than kind to her that day, yet presently they sat on the steps at the cape in Cerulean City. He had been looking for the gym leader, Misty. Instead he found Lyra, the quiet girl from Elm's lab. She had been sitting on the stairs with her Typhlosion until she saw Silver; she quickly rose and got into her fighting stance. He approached her and couldn't help but smile at her eagerness, though smiling was out of character for him.

"What?" asked Lyra, confused. "Aren't you going to challenge me to a battle, like you always do?"

"Not today," for once he wasn't in the mood for a battle, or in the mood to lose. "Mind if I sit?" he asked planning on sitting whether she said yes or not. Still she gave an approving nod of the head.

Lyra relaxed and sat back down, now next to Silver. After a few moments of silence passed by, she mumbled something inaudible.

Silver looked up, "What?" he asked.

A minute or so of silence passed, and Silver just figured he had imagined it, that was until she finally managed to ask, "Why?" Once she realized she wouldn't get a response from such a general question, she continued. "You're loud, but at the same time you're quiet because I know you don't always say what's actually on your mind. You have to be at least ten times louder on the inside because of all the screaming,"

Silver looked over at her with a puzzled look on his face. _Out of everyone I've ever met, why is she the one to see through me…? _ "Well, uh, of course I'm loud, inside and out. With a personality such as mine, how can my confidence not call out for the attention it deserves?" He decided to leave before she would question him any further. Using his most confident voice he said, "Now I have a gym badge to go win, later!"

He started to get up, and then realized he was being pulled back. "Hey!" Lyra's hand was clasped tightly to the back of his shirt.

"No," she stated simply.

"Since when do you tell me what to do?"

"Since now," she exhaled. "I'm tired of it Silver,"

He sat back down and gave her yet another puzzled look. "Tired of what?"

"I'm tired of seeing you like this. I know you've been working on becoming a better person ever since you had that talk with Lance. And though I admire you for recognizing your flaws and wanting to correct them, you have a past that obviously made you act the way you did. Even if you change, it still has to hurt and I-" she started to cry a little, "I don't want you to hurt."

"Why are you crying? Why do you care? Why does it matter to you if I hurt?" he asked. He was genuinely confused, and almost started to cry himself.

"Because I love you, Silver," she said it quickly. It was an involuntary response. True, but involuntary. She gasped afraid of what he might say.

But he didn't say anything. He inched closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. They sat there for a few moments with tears running down, now, both of their faces. Finally he spoke. "Thank you, for caring. I love you too, _so much. _I haven't felt anything for hardly anyone before, and I definitely haven't cried in front of anyone before either,"

Lyra squeezed him tightly and said, "I can be someone you can feel things for, and someone you can cry to, talk to, someone be with. I want to be that someone, Silver,"

Silver broke free from the hug to reposition. Lyra was now on his lap. Their faces inched closer to one another's and before either knew it they were kissing. Silver let his hand find its way to the small of her back and pushed her closer. He pulled away from the kiss and then whispered, "You can,"


End file.
